Heretofore, augered concrete piles have been installed in the earth of a situs under low headroom conditions, by drilling down with a short length of auger to form a cavity of corresponding depth, unscrewing the auger drive means from the short auger, and then progressively adding additional short lengths of auger to increase the depth of the cavity by corresponding increments until requisite full depth was reached. This process was then reversed by withdrawing the auger by like incremental steps, each time pumping fluid cement mortar into the vacated cavity extent, and each time removing a top auger section until all sections were removed, and the entire cavity extent was filled with cement mortar to become a hardened bearing pile. In other words, the cavity was filled with cement mortar in a series of spurts thereof, somewhat difficult to control accurately, and requiring disconnection of the auger driving mechanism for removal of each auger section, all with a very substantial loss of installation time, labor and materials. Moreover, delayed continuance of the mortar pumping steps tended to cause cold or imperfect joinder of the next adjacent concrete pile extents, and this condition could be further aggravated by entry of foreign materials.